Conventional navigation systems can use data from corresponding maps or information about roadway lane properties, such as the length of a lane, for the navigation of a vehicle.
In order to recognize lanes and boundaries, a vehicle can be equipped with a lane departure warning system. For this purpose, an environment in front of the vehicle can be acquired for example by a front camera integrated in a rearview mirror of the vehicle.
As a rule, standard approach roads onto high-speed roads and highways are made up of a sufficiently long approach lane that can be used for acceleration and merging. Due to roadway routing, most approach roads have a strongly curved segment. As a result, it can be difficult to see a roadway segment situated in front of the home vehicle.